Forum:Mass Effect 3 Weapons Infobox
So, ME3 is fast approaching, and I wanted to start work on a way of displaying ME3's weapons. My proposed infobox template page is here, and an example of it in action is here. The template page also includes some alternate colours at the bottom. My strong preference is for either 1 (the one in use) or the 3rd alternate. I would love to avoid using the in-game colour version, as it just doesn't work outside the ME3 interface, and without gradients. My version is an 'impression' of the ME3 colours. So that looking at it evokes ME3, without actually being ME3 colours. These are the same colours I used in my proposed ME3 Upgrades box, and if I had my way the same colours we would use for all ME3-exclusive infoboxes (Enemies etc.) So perhaps you could also consider a vote on this a referendum in ME3 template colours. Basically the proposal is to display ME3 weapons in the same way they are displayed in game, with the Stats shown in bars. Getting values to put in these bars shouldn't be too difficult, if we can't find the raw numbers (and compare to the maximum), it's simply a matter of taking a screenshot, measuring how many max pixels in a bar, and counting how many pixels across the weapon has and expressing the difference as a percentage. Crude, but get's the job done. The template doesn't actually depict the raw numbers for these values, however a relatively simple modification to the template would let you overlay the bars with a number. I would argue that this is unnecessary, but it is an option. Ammo, unlike ME2's infobox, shows only the base level Clip and Reserve size, as ME3 appears to have considerably more variation in the possible values than ME2 did, so there's no point showing them all. There is also a section for damage bonuses, presented in percentages, as that's how the game does it for everything else. It's not clear at the moment if weapons even have a defence-specific damage bonus this time around, so in the event that it doesn't we can just comment this section out. And obviously there is the type, fire-mode and location fields. You can see these on the example page, as the template doesn't show them at all if no value is given, hence you can't see them on the template article itself. For now just soliciting feedback on colours, missing fields, etc. UPDATE I've made some neat improvements. The way the damage bonuses work now is that if the field is missing, it will return "Unknown" in white text, if the field is present but a value of 0 is given, it will return "None" in white text. If the field is present and a number given it will present the number as a +% in green text. UPDATE II On the User:JakePT/Sandbox/ME3_Weapon_Test page I've added a second example underneath the first. This one shows how each of the various states of each field look. You can see what it looks like if an image is not given. In 'Weight' you can see that if the field is missing, it will display an empty bar with "Unknown". 'Capacity' shows a value of 0, 'Fire Rate' and 'Damage' show different values in the middle, and 'Accuracy' shows a full bar. 'vs Armor' shows if the ArmorBonus field is missing, 'vs Barriers' shows if a value of 0 is given and 'vs Shields' shows if a regular number is put in. Voting Support #JakePT 08:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC) #Fettolini 08:54, February 29, 2012 (UTC) #— Teugene (Talk) 08:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC) #-- Commdor (Talk) 09:12, February 29, 2012 (UTC) #--Xaero Dumort 09:19, February 29, 2012 (UTC) #--Icemoomoo 12:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) #--Morinth's Lover 12:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) #BeoW0lfe 12:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) #I'm different. I'm leaving something apart from my sig. Lancer1289 13:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) #Relough 23:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Comments Alright, let's get this show on the road. I like the design and agree with much of your reasoning for including/not including certain aspects of this infobox versus the one used for ME2 weapons. Of the available color choices, I'd also go with option #1; although it may not be the exact Alliance colors from the game, it's close enough as to make no difference. The only suggestion I have for the design is adding a field for Locations as we have for the ME2 infobox. While this may be redundant with the "Acquisition" sections we have in each weapon article, I feel it's a useful addition for those who want to know the basics about each weapon at a glance. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the comments. Should point out that there is a Locations field, I've just forgotten to fill it out in my example, so it doesn't show up. 05:54, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, that was me. Was signed out for some reason.JakePT 06:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I meant to get to this earlier, but there's been a lot of activity today. Anyway I also share that color scheme #1 would be the best. As to the bars, I wouldn't really tell, but are they all base value? If they aren't, then I would highly recommend that it what we use the base numbers. Overall, it looks great and I look forward to seeing them in action. As to the clip and reserve, I think again the base stats are the way to go. Lancer1289 19:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not sure what you mean. Are you talking about the stats in my example being the base stats of a Viper I? They're a rough approximation, but a PC user would be required to get the 100% accurate data. The ammo numbers are wrong also, that's for ME2's Viper. This is just an example to show off the template anyway.JakePT 03:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I believe you answered my question. I'll try to explain it a different way. Are the bars being used in the example representative of the base stats for the Viper I? If they are, then I have no objections. If not, then well we'll talk about that later. Lancer1289 03:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I've voiced my opinion, but again, I like number #1 the best.--Xaero Dumort 19:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I, for one, fully support this, also number one is my favorite.--Clockwork 777 04:00, February 27, 2012 (UTC) If you're not paying attention to the Other Notes section, just letting you know I've added a couple of updates.JakePT 05:05, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I support this, and number one is my favourite too. --Morinth's Lover 12:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if this would be worth it, but maybe in addition to the base stats, we could show the best stats possible in a different color, perhaps yellow--Clockwork 777 21:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't be in favor of that. We have the base stats for everything else, and I don't think this should be an exception. Lancer1289 21:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that would just clog things up, and there wouldn't be any indication what those values are, or how to get them. Unlike ME2 there's a whole range of possibilities, and given the way upgrades work (maximum 2) it will be impossible to actually get the maximum value for every attribute. :The upgrades will speak for themselves really, if you look up and upgrade that says "+40% Ammo Capacity" you can go and look at the info box and see the base number being modified. If there's two numbers it gets just a tiny bit, and unnecessarily, more confusing, and the second number would very rarely be relevant.JakePT 05:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I've opened voting, since we're a week away from release, we can't really wait.JakePT 08:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Loved it. It's looks good Jake. Can't wait to see this template up soon! — Teugene (Talk) 09:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I've been looking at the raw weapon data from the demo, and have figured out how to get accurate Weight ((encumbranceweight/2.5)*100), Rate of Fire (statbarrateoffire/10) and Accuracy (statbaraccuracy as given). Damage and Capacity are proving more difficult.JakePT 12:00, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Not sure how accurate this is, but I thought I should put this here: Weapon Stats --Relough 23:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Fantastic! While not from an official source, I did plug those numbers into the template, and they seem to match 100% with the bars in-game. Since this is only a visual tool, exact in-game numbers aren't necessary. All we need is numbers that produce the same bars as the game, and I think we've found them. I'll get to work adding them.JakePT 08:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Glad I could help. I'm new here (at least editing wise-I've followed the wiki for some time), so I've just been doing small edits, but if you need/want any help with anything, just let me know. I'd be glad to help out, no matter how small or mundane the task might be.--Relough 14:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Should there be a MP Rarity section? I've just been tweaking the M-358 Talon page and I realised it'd probably be more appropriate to put such info in the Infobox, rather than directly on the page. Perhaps under the Location section? 09:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC)